Fallin in love wth u
by inuyash010
Summary: Its about Inu&Kag. Inu is not w Kag. N' She s tryin to find him... sumthing lyk dat. i onno..


Lalalala...I don't own Inu Yasha! Happy?! = lalalalalalalallalalaalalalalalalallalalalal  
  
=Di3 ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````````````  
  
I sat beside his body, his essence was still floating, and it glowed in dim red light. His face was still warm. I couldn't help myself but thinking about our past. He was my first love, and he will be my last. I love him. (Noticed I didn't use loved...=) I will do, no matter what form he is. I will do no matter how long ago it was. The first time I saw him, he was... stunning, well to me anyway. He had long, silver, hair, and he had the cutest ears, they were soft and furry. He had the most determined look I have ever seen... Just thinking about him made me sob. I run my finger down his face for one last touch. Then I got up, went outside and said "goodbye " to Sango, Miroku and Shippo. "She is crying again. " Miroku muttered to Sango. "Well, it's normal, she just need to let it out. Just give her some room she'll be fine."  
I helped myself out of the well, and out of the temple, went into the house and heard my mother screamed, "Where the heck have you been? It is already dark outside." "Umm... I was at a friend's house. " I replied in a voice that even freaked myself out. "Are you okay honey?" "Yes. Mom, I'm fine." I had to go upstairs before my mother finds out that I went back again. To see him... I went into my room, and let myself fell on the bouncy bed. Beside my bed, my eyes shifted to a framed photo of him and me. In the photo, we were hugging and he turned his face to the camera, as Sango took the photo. He was enraged and blushing...haha...I didn't know he blushes. "Is he ever gonna come back? " I said it out loud, "Silly of course! He is smart, strong and brave. Have a little faith in him."  
I was tired... and felt my eyes were blurry and sore. I rubbed them, "What the? INU YASHA!" I yelled. He was only a few steps away. I ran towards him, and embraced him tightly. "Is it really you? Inu Yasha?" I choked and sobbed in his kimono. He circled his arms around me feeling sort of awkward. After like two seconds, he groaned, "Would you let go already?" I blushed and was glad that he didn't change at all. "O my god, you are hurt! " I noticed the blood on his shoulder soaked his red kimono completely. "Take your kimono off, I need to see the wound." He slowly took it off. I was shocked at how big the scar was. I ripped part of my skirt and tied it around the scar. "We need to get you to a doctor as soon as possible." I said urgently, "What is a doctor?" he asked. "That...never mined that. Let's go! We have to hurry." "No..." He murmured, "I like it here, I don't want to go anywhere but be with you, alone..." My jaw dropped, because he never said anything like this before. Before I could reply, he draws me closer and kissed on my lips tenderly. I broke the kiss, even though I didn't want to. He blushed lightly, and his amber eyes were filled with joy. I wanted another kiss, sadly the time was up! I opened my eyes, trying to recall what had just happened, and knew it was all a dream, the same dream I've been having since Inu yasha left his soul to fight Kinito, he was Naraku's lost brother. He was even more malicious and ambitious than Naraku. He never really existed, God cursed him from reincarnate and disturb thousands of lives. But somehow he found a way to reincarnate, the God quickly found him, and destroyed him, but the curse didn't work, so now he is caught in between life and death. Inu Yasha was trying hard to find him; he gave up his life just to save many others. If he succeed, he will then return to us but if he doesn't... he will stay there forever until his next reincarnation. "Kagome, the dinner is ready!" "Ok, mom, I'll be right down!" I got up, shook my head trying to get everything off my mind. I felt hungry, the dream made me feels much better, I gulped down my food and went upstairs, finished my homework. 'Those damn teachers with their damn questions.' "Ring..." the phone rang. "I got it!" I yelled. "Hello, Higurashi shrine." "O hey Kagome! This is Hojo." "Hi there!" "How are you, Kagome? Why didn't you come to school last week?" Hojo questioned concernedly. "I wasn't feeling well, but I'm ok now." That was the ultimate excuse for everything. "Good, I was worrying sick about you, I was thinking if you don't have any plans, would you like to go watch a movie tomorrow?" Hojo offered. I hesitated, couldn't think an appropriate answer. Hojo seemed to know exactly what I was thinking. "It's just friends hang out, we are friends, aren't we?" "Yes... but are you sure..." He didn't let me finish and cut in, "Ok, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7 pm. See ya!" He sounded enthusiastic. "See ya..." Well, I guess I'll have to go then. ```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ``````````````````````````````````````````  
  
Wanna kno wut happens next? Haha... read da next chapter... lyk duh! Lol... aniwaiz. Cyaz. I had so much fun writin dis chap.! Review, If u wanna, tell me wut u think its gonna happen next! Do u guyz lyk Sesho? I'l include him If u guyz wanna. 


End file.
